Talk:Expert Focus
So, the question is, before or after Expertise? After would make 5e bow attacks free at 13+ Expertise, wouldn't it? Seems a bit much. Do we know if / which / how many of the GW:EN skills are going to be elite? --72.128.80.94 11:01, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :Oop, someone just told me that there are no elite skills to be found in GW:EN. --72.128.80.94 11:05, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::The assumption is it takes effect after, otherwise it would be pretty useless. According to Izzy's comments on the official wiki, this is supposed to help promote pure Marks builds. Of course, I've been a pure Marks ranger for a long time, so this is great for me, although Read the Wind will still be best for interrupting and Flatbow use. Arshay Duskbrow 19:26, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Gee. What if you did Expert Focus + Favorable Winds + Oath Shot? (T/ ) 01:42, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :You can't. Expert Focus is a preparation, as is favourable winds. 82.17.107.186 12:43, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :I lol'd ^^ Copper Elf 12:46, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Lol, read the skill. It's a spirit. --Macros 12:56, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Before Expertise would reduce 5e bow attacks to 1e. 1e Needling shot spam? With a Zealous bow, that would be 0 net energy used on any 5e bow attack. omg Gotta see about a Ranger build using nothing but 5e bow skills. --BeeD 00:49, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, if your Expertise were 13+, your net cost for 5 energy skills would be ZERO. Arshay Duskbrow 03:39, 6 August 2007 (CDT) I can see this being used with Prepared Shot for even greater energy gain. =Hazard The Horrible 16:26, 6 August 2007 (CDT)= actually even at 18 expertise, 5e bow attacks still cost 1 energy. now 13 expertise+ expert focus would equal zero energy when u hit. Mago First 08:01, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :That's what I meant. Net cost, I was including this skill's effect. Arshay Duskbrow imo, this is pretty godly if it's after and worse than rtw if it's before exp. Phool 20:22, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Also, with 14+ Expertise, 10e skills will cost 2e. That's power. PvEreanor 10:48, 8 August 2007 (CDT) This at 13 expertise+needling shot anyone? Zyber 09:54, 13 August 2007 (CDT) I dont see the point to this skill, as its not that hard to put so much into expertise to make energy management superfluous. (68.63.233.200 17:05, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :From testing in the EotN preview, this skill deducts the 1...2 energy from the base cost of the skill, before Expertise is applied. Thus, it is completely useless, and no one in their right mind will ever use it over RtW. Yay... Arshay Duskbrow 00:45, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::This skill is about as useless as archer's signet. -- Enigma 11:10, 25 August 2007 (CDT) It seems to apply after expertice i've been using it with concution shot at 13 and im getting 11e cost (25 * 50% = 13 - 2). This combo works wonders on heros with perpared shot they never seem to run out of energy and you get reliable daze along with epidemic, poison tip signet, screaming shot, and penetrating shot they kick ass (using a shortbow ofcourse). I guess someone else should confirm this befor editing the skill page68.39.131.84 22:09, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Nevermind wasnt thinking strait on concusion shot just tested with penetrating attack and it costs 4 at 13exp with this prep definatly applies befor expertice.68.39.131.84 22:17, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Found something worth mentioning. this looks like it works really well at low expertice with low energy bow skills. At 5 exp. with this prep needling shot now only costs 3 energy (same as with 13 exp.) this could free up more points for more intresting builds (say more points to buff kindle arrows and conjure flame) along with a few other 5 energy bow attacks till you hit the 50% mark (hell you could always just use quickshot)68.39.131.84 23:01, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Low expertise means low bonus damage from this prep. I'm not sure the trade-off is worth it, considering this is armor-ignoring. --Kale Ironfist 23:53, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::I've calculated a table. -- Gordon Ecker 05:54, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Shouldn't this get a LAME tag? I mean, if it only positively affects at most 2 base costs only at 8 Expertise, one base cost at 11 Expertise, and not a SINGLE base cost outside of those two is pretty damn LAME if you ask me. RtW > This. ::::disappointed, this skill sucks 87.189.245.132 00:29, 22 January 2008 (UTC) I think this is the only preparation without "arrows" in the name that can't be used with any weapon, which kinda sucks. Not that it'd be that great for melee/spear rangers either though. 24.11.205.179 02:42, 19 February 2008 (UTC) new spike prep? ive met a rspike in ha with this skill, they spiked with dual/punishing and sloths hunter thingie/punishing , they had forked 2 but we had some hexes so tey didnt use that. i wonder if they had a better spike dmg than glass arrows (no doubt this is 10000000x better for long lasting matches) --Dunkoro 16:21, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :There's nothing better than Glass Arrows for ranger DPS. You faced noobs.' reanor' 18:15, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::He was talking about spiking, not DPS --Blue.rellik 00:53, 2 December 2007 (UTC) It also works with Ranged Attacks, not just bow attacks, i tried with Deft Strike and 13 expertise and it only cost me 1 energy.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:35, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :At least, while using a bow. [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 03:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC)